Flowers and Prongs
by silverarrows
Summary: ****CH 9 UP****This fic is about Lily and James. It starts from when they were in 6th year. A little love/hate. ENJOY! please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Water fall

A/N: Hello again! Well ~*Hermione*~ gave me the idea of writing a Lily/James fic. So here you go! I hope you guys like it! I didn't put Peter in this story because I hate his slimy guts! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters except for Allissa Villellen.

James's POV

"WOW!" I thought as I watched Lily Evans look around for me Sirius and Remus at Platform 9 3/4. "She has gotten VERY pretty over the summer." "Wait a minute, What are you thinking, This is LILY EVANS!" 

Unbelievably I had hated Lily for six years just because she could come up with better pranks than I could (hard to admit) and was Miss Popular at school. Unfortunately Sirius and Remus said they MUST have lily as a marauder because who would want such bad pranks against them? I was not pleased with the idea, because she had just made me sprout bunny ears, but agreed. Which is why over the summer, Sirius, Remus, and I sent Lily an owl asking if she could become a marauder. She answered back saying "Sure" and told us to meet her in an empty compartment on the train to discuss new pranks to pull. 

She finally spotted me and rushed over. I kinda became red because she noticed me staring at her. 

" Uh, Hi James! she said slightly pink from running over to me.

" Oh, hi Lily! I said, a bit embarrassed to not be able to shoot out any insults to my enemy.

"Do you know where Sirius and Remus are?" she asked

"No," "Why don't we find an empty compartment?"

"Okay."

So we walked and found an empty compartment. She said that she would be right back, so I waited. When she came back, she was followed by her best friend, Allissa, and, Sirius and Remus. When everybody was seated, Remus, Lily, and I started planning out pranks. We finally noticed that Sirius and Allissa were missing. That's when we started hearing scratching noises outside of our compartment. Lily opened the door, and there were Sirius and Allissa on the floor kissing like there was no tomorrow! Lily looked at them in horror and started to make a gagging sound. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath. Remus and I were keeled over in laughter because all over Sirius's neck, were bright red lipprints that looked like he had very bad sunburn. When Allissa and Sirius finally noticed they had an audience, they stopped immediately and looked at us all, sheepishly. Lily was laughing so hard that she fell on top of me without even noticing. 

When she finally stopped she looked at me blushing bright red and muttered "Sorry" and got off me. 

It kinda did feel good having Lily on top of me, but I stopped thinking about that when I heard the familiar tinkle of the food cart. We all rushed over to the lady buying as many sweets as possible. 

We finally all cooled down and started talking about our summers, and planned pranks to pull on Snape and the other Slytherins while the Hogwarts Express raced through trees and hill to Hogwarts. 

A/N: And that's of what I hope will be one of many chapters of this story! I will continue if I get GOOD Reviews! Constructive criticism is okay. Thank You! 

silverarrows***


	2. Hogwarts

Flowers and Prongs  
  
A/N: Okay, now for chapter 2. I made this a little different. I think I'll take Sunshine's advice and put Peter Pettigrew in because then the story will not be accurate. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the HP characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lily's POV  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowed down to a stop at Hogsmade Station. There was a mad scramble to get our robes on and stuff as many of the sweets we could into our robe pockets. Allissa was ready as usual, she was looking at the amusing sight of the guys trying to put their robes on right, while closing their suitcases at the same time.  
  
Allissa has silky brown hair that falls to her waist and has fair skin. She looks like a shy girl, but underneath she is a major prankster like the rest of us. When I was done getting ready, I motioned Allissa to come with me outside. When we got outside, I saw Peter Pettigrew waving to us. "I guess he missed the train, again" I whispered to Allissa, as I waved back to him. He came running over and asked us where James, Remus, and Sirius were. I told them that they were still in the compartment. He thanked us and ran over to them. We decided not to wait for the boys since they are always late anyway. We got into a carriage with other sixth year Gryfindors and headed to the castle.   
  
We walked into the Great Hall and found our usual seats at the table. We were talking about our courses when the marauders came strolling in behind us with evil looking grins on their faces. We asked them what they did this time, but they mearly nodded as they took their seats. At that time, Dumbledore stood in front of us all gave us a long speech about what is restricted and forbidden and all of the 169 things on Filch's list. Sirius let out a low moan.  
  
"Ugh," "I am SO hungry!" "Will he ever stop talking?"   
  
"Uh" , "Sirius?, you just ate 15 minutes ago." James said.  
  
"James, do you not know that 15 minutes for me is like a whole millennium?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Ahhh, Well I see that many of you look like you are about to kill me because I am not letting you eat, so I will conclude my speech." "Tuck In."  
  
All of a sudden, millions of platters were served with hot steaming food.   
  
"YES!" yelled out Sirius.  
  
He, Remus, Peter, and James stuffed their faces with food. While all of the other Gryfindors ate with manners. After dinner everybody got up and started heading for their common rooms. That's when I noticed something. "Hey!" I said to Allissa, "Look at the Slytherins backside!" On the backside of each Slytherin was a spray painted Gryfindor lion, with "Slytherin Sucks!" written on their butts. The Marauders were laughing like a pack of wild hyenas. While the rest of the Great Hall was too. After laughing so hard, Allissa and I made our way up to the Gryfindor common room. That's when I remembered to tell Allissa, "Hey, Guess what?" "I'm a prefect!." "Me too!" said Allissa. We took a turn and faced the fat lady. "Password?" "Gibberish" we replied. We walked in and went into our dormitories. As soon as I changed my clothes, I realized how tired I really am. I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep almost at once.   
  
Yea! End chapter 2! Please r/r! I'll try and make the next one longer!   
  
~ Thanks Section ~  
Phoenix  
  
MPS  
  
Alien Outcast  
  
Ashley Brooks  
  
Emily  
  
Ariana  
  
Clow Mistress  
  
Eliza  
  
Corey  
  
Cath  
  
lovinsiriusblack  
  
Sunshine  
  
angel ~*~  
  
pool  
  
Princess Cora  
  
Thank you all VERY much!  
  
- silverarrows***  
  
  
  



	3. Steam

Flowers and Prongs

Flowers and Prongs

A/N: 3rd Chapter is here! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Well, enough talking, on with the story!

****

Lily's POV

Pretty soon 3 weeks at Hogwarts passed by. One morning at breakfast, Lily received an official looking notice. 

__

Dear Miss Evans,

I am sorry to inform you, that, your parents were tortured by the Dark Lord for your current whereabouts. Your parents were tortured with such dark magic that they are beyond death. Your sister managed to stay alive because she was not at home at the time. I am very sorry. 

Best Regards,

Juniper Fudge

Juniper Fudge

__

Minister of Magic

Hot tears started to pour down her cheeks, as anger for the Dark Lord, coursed through her body like venom. Allissa saw Lily crying, and immediately asked what was wrong. After she too read the letter, she started to cry as well. James saw Lily crying and whispered to Sirius, "I bet you it's some girl thing." Lily shot up from the table and pointed a threatening finger at James.

"YOU IDIOT!" 

"IT'S NOT JUST A _GIRL _THING! MY PARENTS ARE BEYOND DEAD!"

"SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

With that Lily ran out of the Great Hall, while leaving James, with a bewildered face, and all of Hogwarts staring at him. 

$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$

Remus ran after Lily. He finally found her slouched on the floor crying her heart out. Remus walked over and gave her a tight hug. She looked at him, with mixed emotions, and hugged him back. They slowly made their way up to the common room, and sat down on one of the sofas. Lily showed Remus the letter and started to cry all over again. Remus hugged her again and said, "Don't worry Lily, you'll always have me as a friend." She gave him a very warm smile.

"I think I will go up to my dormitory and clean up." Lily said.

"Thank you for being there." She gave him a light kiss on the lips and left to her dormitory.

Remus sat on the couch with a silly grin on his face. One minute later Sirius, Allissa, Peter and James came bursting in the common room and saw Remus looking weird. 

"OH NO!" Sirius exclaimed, "SHE'S DONE SOMETTHING TO HIM!"

Remus snapped out of his trance and quickly looked up.

"No she didn't, I just comforted her."

"What happened though?" James asked

"Her parents were tortured by the Dark Lord for the whereabouts of Lily." responded Remus in a sad tone. 

"Uh-oh, Jamesy is in _TROU-BLE!"_ Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Shut-up Sirius!" James and Allissa said.

"Well she didn't have to get all mad at me!", James said, "I didn't even know!" 

"James, I don't know how your brains even got you all the way to the sixth year!", muttered Allissa.

Sirius, Peter and Remus snorted.

"Shut-up." James said again.

"I think I'll go up to check on Lily." Allissa said.

$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$

After 20 minutes or so, Lily and Allissa came down the stairs. Lily was still shaking slightly. She sat on the couch and looked up at her friends. 

"Um, I'm sorry for running out on you guys like that without even telling you what happened.

"You should be." Muttered James under his breath.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JAMES?, IT IS VERY HARD TO LOOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE, OKAY! IT'S EVEN HARDER IF A STUCK UP LITTLE JERK LIKE YOU DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A SINGLE DROP OF COMPASSION HIS BLOOD!" Screamed lily. 

" At least Remus is nice enough here to be a FRIEND!, UNLIKE YOUSELF!"

Lily marched over to Remus, gave him another kiss on the lips, and stormed out of the common room. 

Again on the same day, Remus was kissed twice by Lily giving him that silly grin again, and left James, Sirius, Allissa, and Peter with bewildered faces.

$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$

A/N: WOW! Lily let off some steam! Anyways, I tried making this chapter longer. What do you think? Pleez r/r. By the way, I will be on Vacation for 2 weeks, so I will not be able to write chapter 4 just yet. 

~* Thanks Section *~

Pheonix, MPS, Alien Outcast, Ashley Brooks, Emily, Ariana, Clow Mistress, eliza, corey, cath, lovinsiriusblack, sunshine, angel ~*~, pool, Princess Cora, ~meg~, Luthien, and Lily Flower.

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-silverarrows***


	4. The Ruler of Pranks

Flowers and Prongs  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally back!!! My vacation was great! Mostly for this whole vacation, I've been thinking up ideas for this chapter. Okay, well on with the story!  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Two weeks passed since Lily got the news of her parents death. She was slowly getting that happy glint back in her eyes, because Remus had asked her to be his girlfriend. She was still extremely mad with James, while James was just as mad with Lily.  
  
The class was currently in History of Magic. Everyone was sleeping, James and Sirius snoring at the same time, so that it sounded twice as loud. Lily was the only one awake, who was taking notes in between Professor Binns droning voice. Finally, when the lunch bell rang, the class woke with a start, and started packing their bags. Remus came up to Lily.  
  
Hey Lily!", "Do you want to practice Quidditch today after classes are over?, We could brush up on our skills, since we both are chasers."  
  
"Sure!", Lily said, "I'll meet you out at the front doors okay?"   
  
"K".  
  
Everyone walked down to lunch, in Lily and Remus's case holding hands.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
The last bell of the day told everyone that classes were over. Lily hurried over to her dorm and took out her silverarrow, (A/N He, He, He) and raced back downstairs to wait for Remus. While she was waiting, most to her dislike, James was walking to her holding his broomstick.   
  
"Oh no" James said, "Don't tell me you are going to practice Quidditch too!"  
  
"Actually, Remus and I are going to practice Quidditch.", "Here he comes now!"  
  
"Hey Lils, hey James." , "Well come on Lily, are we going to practice Quidditch or what?" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Responded Lily  
  
  
  
Lily and Remus were on their broomsticks, doing chaser drills. Lily was giggling her head off because Remus was starting to chase her.   
  
James for some unknown reason, felt jealous of Remus being up there with Lily and not him. He kicked off into the air, and started flying around really fast around the pitch.   
  
"Hey James", Remus called out, "Wanna have a race?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Okay, first one to go around the Quidditch pitch five times wins!"  
  
"I'll be the referee" Lily said, "On Your mark, get set, GO!"  
  
Remus and James were flying at the speed of light, at their last lap, James was in the lead and eventually won.  
  
"OH!" Lily said, "It's okay Remus!, I thought that you were great!"  
  
Lily gave Remus a big kiss on the cheek. Which left Remus with a big red lipprint on his cheek.   
  
"Come on, lets go inside." Remus said blushing  
  
They left to go inside while leaving a steaming James, who was wondering why he didn't even get congratulated on his win.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
After dinner, everyone was in the common room. Lily and Remus were sitting at the table doing their homework, while Sirius and Allissa were cuddled on the couch, muttering nonsense. James and Peter were playing a game of Exploding Snap.   
  
Lily put her homework away , kissed Remus , and went upstairs to go to sleep. When she got to her dormitory, she was shocked to see that her bed was gone, and in it's place was a huge mud puddle, with CAUTION tape around it. There was a note hanging from the tape.   
  
MUD DOES THE BODY GOOD!   
  
YOUR EVIL ENEMY,  
  
JAMES POTTER  
  
P.S. DON'T LET THE WORMS KEEP YOU AWAKE!!  
  
p.s.s you can't magically change it back to your bed because it blocks out all magic for 24 hours!!!  
  
"HA HAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Lily angrily took extra blankets and pillows out of the closet, and marched back downstairs to the common room ready to blow a gasket on James.  
  
When she arrived at the common room, only Sirius and Allissa were there sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Must have gone up to sleep!", Oh well, that makes him more vulnerable for my little prank I have got in store for him!!!! Lily said with an evil look on her face.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
She tip toed up back to her dormitory and brought back down a camera, a flashlight, her makeup and a bottle of honey.   
  
She took a picture of Sirius and Allissa, thinking she'll be able to black mail them later. Next, she tiptoed up to the 6th year boys dormitory. She quietly opened the door and walked to James's bed. She turned on her flashlight and started pouring honey on James.   
  
"He, He, He!" Lily whispered, "Who's the prank on now?"  
  
Carefully, making sure she didn't wake up James, she started applying make up on him.   
  
"He kind of looks like a sticky Barbie doll!" Lily thought  
Lastly, she took two pictures of him, one for herself, later to black mail with, and the 2nd one she taped to James's head written across it saying:  
  
THE TRUE SIDE OF JAMES POTTER!!  
  
YOUR EVIL ENEMY,  
  
LILY EVANS  
  
P.S. I AM THE RULER OF PRANKS!  
  
p.s.s. I got a picture of you to black mail with!!!  
  
SO HA HA TO YOU!  
  
Lily giggled to herself and tip toed out of the boys dormitory. She went back to the common room to sleep and settled on a couch with the blanket and pillow, awaiting James scream tomorrow morning.  
  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
A/N: Whew! That was long! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!  
Please review!!!  
  
  
~* Thanks Section *~  
  
Pheonix, MPS, Alien Outcast, Ashley Brooks, Emily, Ariana, Clow Mistress, eliza, corey, cath, lovinsiriusblack, sunshine, angel ~*~, pool, Princess Cora, ~meg~, Luthien, and Lily Flower.  
  
Thank you VERY much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Congradulations?

Flowers and Prongs  
  
A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter! Just to make a few things straight I am going to make it so that Halloween is a week away.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
It was Saturday Morning. James woke up to the smell of honey. He could hear movements beside him meaning only that Sirius and Remus were awake. Sirius must have woken up in the middle of the night and went upstairs to his room to sleep. Peter usually slept 'till about 12:00pm on Saturdays. James pulled the curtains aside and got out of bed. That's when Sirius and Remus screamed with laughter.  
  
"JAMES! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A FEMINE SIDE TO YOU!" Sirius said between laughs.  
  
"YEAH, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST USE REAL PERFUME INSTEAD OF HONEY!" Remus sputtered out.  
  
"WHAT?" James screamed  
  
He finally took notice of himself. He was all-gooey with honey, and by the bedside mirror he saw that he had MAKEUP on his face!  
  
"EVANS!, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" yelled James on the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hey James, look!" Sirius said after calming down.  
  
James looked at the floor and saw a picture of himself in this icky mess, and scribbled on the back of it was a note from Evans. She was going to use this photo as black mail.  
  
"OH, NO!" screamed James.  
  
"Hey Sirius, look, you've got something by your bed too!" Remus said excitedly.  
  
Sirius bent down and picked up the Photo of him and Allissa.   
  
"Oohh!" Remus said, "Were you doing something other than sleeping Sirius?"  
  
"NO" Sirius said plainly. Then he read the note on the back and said she would use this photo as blackmail too.  
  
"DAMN!" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"How come you didn't get any secret prank or blackmail photo, Moony?" James asked  
  
"Because I'm her Boyfriend" Remus replied importantly.   
  
"Oh, Shut up!" Sirius and James said together.  
  
That's when a very sleepy Lily came into the boys Dorm.   
  
"Well How ya doin' honey boy and loverboy and Remus?"  
  
They didn't get a chance to answer because they noticed the little amount of clothes Lily was wearing. She was wearing a Light pink, silk, spaghetti top with short shorts. She had the same material robe put on her. She didn't close the robe; she just let it hang open.   
  
All three boys were staring at her with mouths open.  
Remus snapped out of his trance first.  
  
"Lily!"   
  
"What?" replied a very confused Lily.  
  
"Ahem", Remus coughed while pointing to her clothes.  
  
"Oh!", "Oops!", she replied.   
  
She hastily closed her robe. Sirius and James had similar thoughts floating through their minds about Lily.  
  
"WOW!" thought Sirius, "She looks so good!"   
  
"Why did Remus tell her to close her robe up?, I wasn't complaining!" thought James  
  
Lily's shriek of laughter brought both James and Sirius back to their senses.   
  
"James, nice make-over!" howled Lily  
  
"Evans!, you are gonna PAY FOR THIS!" yelled a highly embarrassed James.  
  
"Well, James, I was only paying you back for the mud puddle you put in place of my bed." Replied Lily.   
  
"Evans, let me tell you one thing....."  
  
"What?, you need a different color of eyeshadow?, because I have got a huge collection." Interrupted Lily.  
  
"......No, I have to say that I DECLARE WAR!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine by me!" said Lily, "whoever pulls the most pranks from Monday to Friday is the winner and the Ruler of the Pranks."  
  
"Wait a minute, she's a marauder!, she can't pull pranks on James!" said a very worried Sirius  
  
"Oh yes I can!" steamed Lily.   
  
"Fine, Fine, Fine, Let the Prank War between Lily Evans and James Potter begin on this coming Monday!" boomed out Remus in a very announcer-like voice.  
  
"Bring it on then!" said Lily challengingly.   
  
Lily left the dorm, and went straight up to her dorm to ask Allissa to help her think of Pranks to get that James Potter.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
On Sunday afternoon, Lily had made a whole folder of pranks to pull on James for the following week. Allissa looked through them too, just to make sure Lily wasn't going over board. Allissa said she had to go to the library to finish an essay so she left. After Allissa left, Lily went to her bed and looked at a photo album she had of the past years at Hogwarts. Lily looked at pictures of Sirius, Remus, James, (ick!), Allissa, Peter and herself. She stopped at a picture of herself and Remus on the carriage going to Hogwarts for their 4th year. It seemed to her that she kind of felt different towards Remus. He used to be one of her best friends. Now it only seemed that he was only her boyfriend. She really couldn't talk about anything to Remus anymore. She finally decided that she would tell Remus to just be friends and not boyfriend/girlfriend.  
  
Remus was thinking the same thing about him and Lily. He really wanted Lily more of a best friend than a girlfriend. He was walking up the girls' staircase to tell Lily just that, when she came out of her dorm.   
  
"Hi Remus" she said.   
  
"Hey Lily!" Remus Replied.   
  
"Um, Remus, I know were like a couple now but, I'd really like us more as-------"  
  
"Best friends?" interrupted Remus.  
  
"Yeah" Lily said awkwardly.   
  
"Me too" Remus said.  
  
"Okay then, best friends forever?" Lily replied happy that Remus felt the same way  
  
"Forever" he said giving her a hug.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Monday Morning finally arrived. Lily woke up cautiously to make sure James didn't pull any pranks yet. Her first prank was going to be that whenever someone walked by James, he would scratch his butt. She found that use full little spell in her "PRANKS FOR ENEMYS" book, by- Drew Drench.   
  
She walked carefully to her bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. She went to the common room where the Marauders were waiting for her.   
  
"Okay the pranks will begin NOW!" yelled and overly excited Sirius, as Lily got to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Lily and James didn't move one muscle.   
  
Lily marched out of the common room ready to pull her prank when they got to breakfast.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
When they got to breakfast, everyone started to chew down. Lily started a minute later. She need to get James not being on his guard. Lily pointed her wand to James and Whispered, "buttichious." Lily quickly stuffed her food down as the James, Sirius, and Remus left the table. She casually walked by James and was delighted to see that he scratched his butt.   
  
All day this was happening to James, people walked by, and he would scratch his butt. Lily couldn't stop laughing. But now it was Lily's turn to get her share of the pranks. Lily's hair was turned into Frankensteins's bride's hair. Instead of it usually falling gracefully down, it was sticking upward. It was dyed black, and had white streaks in it.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
And so the week went by, James making Lily: a cat, having a disgusting body odor, making her hover 3 feet from the ground, and making her talk backwards for a day. Lily didn't give up, she made James: shave his head (His hair would grow back in 8 hours) have a nasty booger hanging out of his nose, burp every time he tried to speak, and kept doing the opposite of what he wanted to do. Oh, and in between there was of course, hair dying of different colors, and hexes.   
It was finally Friday. The Prank War was officially over. James and Lily were exhausted, and so were Sirius, Remus, and Allissa. Peter kept disappearing. Sirius and Allissa counted up the scores. "Umm sorry Lily, but James won, by one prank." They said together.  
  
"YEEEESSSSSSS!" yelled James on the Top of his Lungs.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lily yelled at the same time James yelled.   
  
"Too bad, Evans, I guess I am the Ruler of the Pranks."  
  
"Ugh!, Fine!, you win!" said a disappointed Lily.  
  
Everybody went up to bed relived it was finally over. Lily was still sitting on a chair thinking about it, when James came up to her and shook her hand saying:  
  
"You did good Lily, I mean Evans." James replied, wondering why he said Lily instead of Evans.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Lily replied.  
  
James went up the stairs to his dormitory. While Lily was still trying to get it through her mind, that James Potter, Mr. Full of Himself, Just said congratulations?  
  
"Very weird." Lily said as she trooped of to bed, finally being able to sleep peacefully.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
A/N: Okay, TA DAAAA! How was it? I hope you liked it! Well I'll start the sixth chapter as soon as possible.   
  
~* Thanks section *~  
  
Pheonix, MPS, Alien Outcast, Ashley Brooks, Emily, Ariana, Clow Mistress, eliza, corey, cath, lovinsiriusblack, sunshine, angel ~*~, pool, Princess Cora, ~meg~, Luthien, Lily Flower, Draco Crazed Teenage Girl, Devonny Stratton, PotterGurlie, ~*Draco's Cheer Chick*~, Jinskid3, Destiny's Angel, and Phoenix_vs_crazy_snow.  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
  



	6. Christmas surprises

Flowers and Prongs  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm SO sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner. I've been having some problems with ff.net. But, I think we are finally getting somewhere. I didn't make Halloween a big thing because you may find something out on Christmas..........   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Allissa Villellen, Isabella Evans and the plot.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Halloween passed by very quickly, or so Lily thought. There were the usual live bats and the feast. Now days it was very chilly. Lily's nose was constantly red because of the cold December air biting her nose. James took this opportunity to call Lily "Rudy" or "Rudolf's girlfriend."   
  
Currently everyone was in potions. For once in Lily's life, she felt glad to be in potions. She got to stand around her hot cauldron and feel warm, without anybody bothering her. When the bell rang, Lily packed her bags and ran outside to catch up to Allissa. Allissa was no where to be found. Suddenly James walked up behind her and asked where Sirius was.   
  
"I don't know!" Lily said, thinking he looked quite cute when he was confused.  
  
"Oh, well maybe they are in the Great Hall pigging out on dinner." Said James.   
  
They walked to the Great Hall and found themselves around a mass of people.   
  
Boys were shooting angry glares and James and Girls were shooting angry glares at Lily. When Lily looked up, she saw nothing but..............  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
"Mistletoe" she groaned. James looked up and he groaned too.   
  
"Great, now we gotta kiss." Said a disgusted James, though, he didn't think it would be THAT bad to kiss Lily.  
  
Right next to them walked in Allissa and Sirius.   
  
"Oh look, 'lissa, we were caught under the mistletoe" Sirius said mischievously.   
  
Sirius and Allissa both looked up, shrugged and then kissed in a very... um...uh... let's just say that it would damage little first years eyes if they saw.  
  
Lily and James were both disgusted. They both groaned again as most of the Great Hall began to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss...   
  
"Come on Jamie old boy! Just kiss the little lady and then confess your dying love to her!" Sirius ran at break neck speed to the Gryfindor table as James tried to punch him.   
  
Lily pulled him back and said, "Listen, we'll be stuck if we don't kiss, and if we just walk out of the Great hall people will call us chickens."  
  
"Fine!" James bent forward and kissed Lily on the cheek.  
  
The Great Hall booed and now began chanting "lips, lips, lips, lips..."   
  
"Oh my God!" Lily screamed.  
  
She reached up pulled James down and kissed him forcefully on the lips with all of the strength she could muster. She felt electricity for the whole time she was kissing him. Even after she let go, the electricity was still there.   
  
The Great Hall was in complete shock, but not as much as James who was thinking, "Did Lily Evans just KISS me?" "Damn! She kisses good!" "No wonder Remus always had that dazed face whenever she kissed him."  
  
Lily looked around, and saw Sirius, Remus, Allissa, and Peter looking at her with their mouths wide open.   
  
"Huh! their mouths are open SO wide, that flies can fly in!" Lily thought  
  
She quickly remembered that the Great Hall was staring at her and James.  
  
"THERE YOU GO!" Lily yelled at the Great Hall as she stormed off to her dormitory. She had suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$   
  
James silently walked to the Gryfindor table and sat down quietly. At once Sirius said:  
  
"Way to go, I-da-ho!"   
  
"Shutup!" James muttered.   
  
Allissa was more worried about Lily, and Remus was still shocked. Peter on the other hand was stuffing his face full of food. (The Pig!). Sirius was very content because he got something that he would tease James for the rest of his life.   
  
James was still shocked, but he kinda felt embarrassed for himself and for Lily. Wait a minute, him, James Potter feeling embarrassed for Lily Evans? Too Weird.   
  
After dinner, he got up with whispers following him. He headed for the Gryfindor common room.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
James walked into the portrait hole to see Lily sitting by the fire looking at a book of photographs.  
  
"Uh, Hey Lil--, I mean Evans" James said awkwardly.  
  
Lily's head popped up. She looked at him with utter most embarrassment.   
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Look James, I am really sorry for blowing up like that. I didn't know what came over me. I just, well----."  
  
"-----It's okay" James interrupted. "What other choice did you have?"  
  
James walked over to Lily.  
  
"So what are you looking at?" James asked.  
  
"Oh just some memories." Lily replied.  
  
Lily giggled.   
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"We're acting like somebody died or something!" Lily replied between laughs.  
  
"I guess we are!" James said starting to laugh as well.  
  
Pretty soon they were on the floor rolling around in laughter.   
  
At that moment, Sirius, Allissa, and Peter entered the common room. They had expected to see Lily and James yelling their heads off at each other. But they hadn't expected to see them on the floor rolling around in laughter!  
  
Lily finally noticed them and calmed down. Each time she tried to say something, a hiccup came out instead of any words. Because of this, she and James dissolved into another fit of giggles.  
  
Eventually, Sirius, and Allissa were laughing along with them. Peter just stood there looked at one giggling face to another wondering what was so funny.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
A week passed since the "mistletoe" incident. Both Lily and James were on Friendly terms. The rumors of them "secretly going out" eventually died out.   
  
Lily was the only one from Gryfindor staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, on a count of her parents were dead. She didn't feel too sad when everyone said they'd send her letters and her presents. Before Leaving, James said "Hey Evans, I will have many more pranks to pull on you when I get back! Oh, and a Merry Christmas to you!"  
  
"Don't worry! I have so many pranks to pull on you, that I made another whole suitcase just for them!" Lily responded cheerfully, "Merry Christmas to you too!"   
  
Lily hugged Allissa, Remus, and Sirius before leaving. James was already on the train so she waved goodbye to him instead.   
With one more whistle from the Hogwarts Express, they were off.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily walked back to Hogwarts a little sad. She went up to her dormitory and took a long nap.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The growl of her stomach woke Lily up. She got out of bed, and went to the kitchens to see if the house elves still had any food left. When she got to the kitchens, she ordered butterbeer, and a chicken sandwich, which was very good.   
  
She made her way back to the common room. She was sipping butterbeer when she saw something that she had never noticed before. It was a knight, but he had a red handkerchief sticking out from his belt.   
  
Lily went closer for a better look. She pulled on the handkerchief. The knight stepped aside and behind him was a tall, handsome wooden door.   
  
The door creaked open. She walked inside a beautiful furnished room.   
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed.  
  
There were beautiful maroon couches with cherry wood tables, and a large cabinet. When she opened the cabinet she found a book of some sort. She opened it, and found pictures of someone who looked oddly familiar to her. The girl in the picture had long red hair and beautiful green eyes like Lily had.   
  
When she looked at the picture more closely, she found a tiny scribble underneath it saying Isabella Evans. "My Grandmother!" "So that's where I got my magic from!" Lily breathed  
  
"She must of come here all the time." Lily thought.   
  
Lily felt a tear prickle down her cheek when she remembered that her grandmother died when she was only 6 years old.  
  
"Why does everyone I love die!" Lily thought hopelessly.   
  
She put the book back in the cabinet, and walked out of the elegant room, though a little happy to find a place where her grandmother also loved coming to too.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
"Ow!" Lily thought. "This dream hurts!"  
  
When she opened her sleepy eyes, she saw her tawny owl nipping at her ear to wake her up.   
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Lily yelled  
  
She quickly got up and took the letters off of Pixie's leg. She got one from Allissa, Remus, Sirius, and (unfortunately) Peter. She couldn't find a letter from James anywhere.   
"Hmm, maybe he forgot." Lily thought sadly. "Wait! Why am I so sad, if I didn't get a letter from Jame--, Potter!"  
  
She read each letter, they all said Merry Christmas and things about what's going on in their homes.   
  
She opened present after present; she got a beautiful bottle green dress form Allissa, A "Pranks from A to Z" book from Sirius, a new wizard chess set from Remus, and chocolate frog from Peter. She didn't find anything from James.  
  
She went and tried on the dress it fit perfectly. She took the dress off, changed into some clean clothes, and raced down to the Great Hall to eat Christmas breakfast.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
After breakfast, Lily went upstairs to read the prank book Sirius got her. She was flipping through the pages copying down pranks to pull on James when he came back. She was coping down the "Make your head twice its size" charm, when a snowy white owl came through the window. It dropped a letter in her lap and soared out of the window. Lily opened the note, it said:  
  
Miss Evans,  
  
A very Merry Christmas to you! I have a Christmas present for you that I know you will like. Please meet me in my office.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
A Christmas present for Lily? From Dumbledore? Lily put the prank book down and left to see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stopped at the gargoyle, "Licorice Wand" Lily said. She knew the password because she was sent in because she pulled a prank on James that made his cauldron blow up in potions.   
  
She walked cautiously into the well-furnished room. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a sort of sorry and happy twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hello Lily" he said  
  
"Hello Professor" Lily replied  
  
"Well, Lily I don't know if you know this, but your grandmother was a witch who attended Hogwarts." Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes, I knew that"   
  
"Lily, please do not be frightened by this but do you know who your grandfather is?"  
  
"Umm, no." Lily replied confused  
  
"He is Lord Voldermort."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily yelled  
  
"I know, I know, you see, your grandmother thought your grandfather left for a Muggle war and well died. Actually, he roamed the world looking for supporters to help him in the Dark Arts."  
Dumbledore replied stiffly  
  
"Do you know the reason your parents died?"   
  
"Yes, my so-called-grandfather tortured them to death." Lily said blankly  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because he was looking for you." Dumbledore said, "He wanted to find one of his own kin." "His blood is flowing through yours Lily." "If you do not join him, he will kill you." "That's why you are here protected."  
  
"Ohhh My God!" Lily whispered, she wasn't expecting to here this.   
  
"But you see Lily, your grandmother was very smart. A few months after Voldemort and her got married she noticed strange things about him." "So she came up with this necklace, that whoever has magical abilities in their family will were it and become protected from him."   
  
He handed her the necklace.  
  
It was very beautiful. It was a long thin gold chain with a pendant in hanging on it. The pendant was gold, in the middle of the pendant was a small stone that was a Royal Blue. As soon as Lily put the necklace on her neck, she could feel the necklace giving off vibrations.   
  
"You must never take that off, Lily." Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"It is your grandmother's gift to you." He said  
  
"Thank you Professor." Lily said  
  
She turned to leave when Dumbledore said something,  
  
"Merry Christmas Lily"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Merry Christmas Professor."  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily walked silently down the halls. She came to the portrait of the fat lady. "Flibbertigibbet". She walked inside and went up to her room. She lay in bed thinking about what just happened.   
  
She eventually fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up to see that it was 7:00pm. She walked down to the dormitory and had dinner alone. She was eating when Lucius Malfoy came up behind her. "I would be careful if I were you Evans." "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He sneered and walked away.   
  
Lily sat there even more puzzling thoughts crossing her mind. What did Malfoy mean? She slowly rose and walked confusedly up to her dorm.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily woke up the next morning very groggily because all night she was dreaming about What Dumbledore and Malfoy said.   
  
She got up, took a shower, and went into her trunk, to find all of the books she needed to use for holiday work.   
  
"Well if I've got nothing to do today, why not do work?" Lily said.  
  
She silently walked down the halls, she stopped by the kitchens to get some toast, she really wasn't hungry. She came to the doors of the library. She quietly stepped inside and began to shuffle through the bookshelves looking for books to help with her homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
4 hours later  
  
Lily was sitting by the window watching the snow fall down.   
  
"Ugh! I can't work anymore! It's already 3:00pm! I'm going outside for a walk." She said  
  
She put all of her things together and walked to her dorm. She changed into more comfortable clothes, a white turtleneck with a maroon sweater and a pair of blue jeans.   
  
She put on a jacket and headed out of the door. She was walking past many of the beautiful pine trees, that surrounded the Hogwarts campus, when she spotted a figure slumped by a tree. She cautiously ran over to it. When she looked at the person's face it was   
  
  
  
"James!" Lily said horrified.  
  
James was pale and he was shivering. It looked as though he had been crying. His head was in his knees and he was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"James, get up." Lily said  
  
"James lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He looked vulnerable and scared. For the first time in her life, Lily saw James look truly scared about something.   
  
"What's wrong?" she said sitting next to him.   
  
"They're dead," he said in a dull croaky voice.  
  
"Who's dead James?" Lily said already knowing the answer  
  
"My parents" he said in the same voice. "Voldemort killed them"   
  
"Oh James!" she said giving him a hug, and feeling a tear leak out.  
  
"Come one, lets go inside where it is nice and warm." Lily said wiping the tears off of her face.  
  
"Okay" James said dully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James walked slowly into the common room and sat by the fire.   
  
"Umm, James, look I know it is very hard for you---."  
  
She stopped when she saw him sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Good night James." She said taking a blanket and placing it on him.   
  
She settled in the other couch right in front of him, placed a blanket on her and too fell in dreams of total bliss.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
James woke up to the sounds of movement beside him. He opened one eye to see Lily Evans awake reading some type of prank book.   
  
James took the blankets off and looked around. All of the memories sank in about what had happened yesterday.  
  
"Finally awake?" Lily said. "It's 12:00.  
  
"Yeah." I'll be right back okay." James said.   
  
He walked up the boys' staircase and opened the 6th year door. By his bed was his Hogwarts trunk. A note was taped on it:  
  
James,  
  
A ministry official came and brought back your trunk.  
You should talk to Lily Evans about what happened; she knows exactly what you feel like.   
All of the best to you.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
James opened his trunk and changed into clean clothes. He walked back downstairs and looked at Lily who was engrossed in the book.  
  
"Uh hey Lily" James said.  
  
"Hi. Do you want to talk about well, what happened?" she asked timidly  
  
"Uh, yeah, well I was at Sirius's house dropping his Christmas gift. He said sitting down. I was turning back home, when I saw the dark mark floating on top of my house. I ran back and opened the door and..." he let the tears run freely from his eyes.  
  
"James, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Lily said   
  
"Thanks." He said   
  
Lily had a weird urge to go over to where James was sitting and give him a big hug. She did just that. Unbelievably James hugged her back.  
  
"Does Sirius or Remus know yet?" Lily said  
  
"No not yet." James said.  
  
Before Lily could reply a "Oh" she felt James's lips touch hers. She was a little confused. She thought James HATED her. But it seemed by the way he was kissing her that he loved her. She replied back to him by kissing him back. There on the couch were the most unthought couple. You'd never think that Lily Evans and James Potter would be on a couch kissing each other liking it.   
  
When they broke apart, James looked deeply into her eyes and said:  
  
"Lily, That was for the mistletoe"  
  
She blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"James, why don't we go and get lunch?" Lily said.  
  
"Okay." He said getting up.   
  
They walked out of the door. When they arrived at the Great Hall they sat down and ate lunch. Malfoy came behind them and said, "Well Potter, I thought you would at least choose a better girlfriend than, Lily the "mudblood" Evans." He said evilly. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, James shot up, and punched Malfoy square in the eye. "Get lost, Malfoy."   
"Come on Lily, let's go outside for a while."   
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked outside, "James thank you for standing up for me." "No prob." he said.   
  
"Hey you wanna have a snowball fight?" Lily asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"YEAH!" said James acting like the old him again.  
  
"They both ran out on the lawns that were covered in snow and started to pelt each other with snowballs.   
  
A half in hour later, they were both so damp, that they decided to go inside. They raced eachother to the Fat Lady. James ended up winning.  
  
"Beat you!" he said in between breaths.   
  
"You win, you win! I give up!" Lily replied panting  
  
They walked inside the common room and sat by the fire until they were dry. Lily summoned up food from the kitchens and sat by the fire eating away at the delicious food.   
  
Lily finally got up and said, "I'm gonna go sleep, K?" she said resisting a yawn.   
  
"K, I think I'm gonna go to sleep too." He said.  
  
"Good night Lily." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good night James" she walked up the stairs while James watched her.   
  
"Interesting day" he said to himself.  
  
He walked into his room, and collapsed in his bed falling asleep the instant his body touched his bed.  
  
  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
A/N: Whew! That was the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it! Thank you for all of the people who reviewed!  
  
~* Thanks Section *~  
  
Phoenix, MPS, Alien Outcast, Ashley Brooks, Emily, Ariana, Clow Mistress, eliza, corey, cath, lovinsiriusblack, sunshine, angel ~*~, pool, Princess Cora, ~meg~, Luthien, Lily Flower, Draco Crazed Teenage Girl, Devonny Stratton, PotterGurlie, ~*Draco's Cheer Chick*~, Jinskid3, Destiny's Angel, and Phoenix_vs_crazy_snow.  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Interesting

Flowers and Prongs  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm going to start chapter 7 now. I hope you guys liked chapter 6. I made it REALLY long. (At least for me!) Umm, you found out a lot of things in that chapter, well on with chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, I only own Allissa Villellen, Isabella Evans and the plot.   
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Over the next few days, James and Lily mostly did their work, and had a few more snowball fights. On New Years Eve, they took a break and snuck into Hogsmade for a butterbeer. A few days later, all of the Hogwarts students started filing in. Sirius had lipstick all over his face.   
  
"Hey Remus!" Lily called out  
  
"Hey Lily!" he said, "So how did your Winter break go?" "Did you like the chess set I got you?"  
  
"I LOVED it!" she said  
  
He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I heard over the break that James's parents died."  
  
"Yeah, I know, he came here and we kinda hung out."  
  
"HUNG OUT?" "OOOOHHHHHH!" exclaimed an excited Sirius  
  
"Shut up!" Lily said as she started going red.  
  
"Ooohh, wait! What did you say? Hung out or MAKE OUT?" Sirius said mischievously  
  
"Well of course not, but I see that you did!" Lily said challengingly  
  
Sirius touched his face and became even redder than the lipstick on his face.   
  
"Oh well you see Allissa and I well, we haven't seen each other in 2 weeks, so we uh made- out on the train." he said plainly  
  
"Yes, and how disgusting it was witnessing that!" Remus said, "Drool everywhere!"  
  
All of a sudden James came down the staircase looking handsome in Lily's opinion.  
  
"Hey Remus, Sirius and Peter!" James said  
  
"Hey there Prongs!" Yelled out Sirius on the top of his lungs.   
  
James sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.   
  
"So how's you vacation been?" Remus asked  
  
"My parents died." James said with great difficulty.  
"I'm really sorry, James" Sirius said giving him a one armed hug.   
  
"It's okay." James said  
  
"So what did you do with Lily all winter?" Sirius said loosing all of his sympathy  
  
"Nothing" James said a little too fast.   
  
"Yeah sure, James, well we'll find out sooner or later." Remus said  
  
"Yeah um, let's go get dinner." James said changing the subject  
  
"Hey where's Peter?"(A/N: Who cares?) Remus said  
  
"I bet he's already eating dinner!" James said  
  
"Okay, okay let's go." Sirius said getting up.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
January went by fairly quickly without anything unusual, unless you count that Sirius actually got 5 detentions in one hour. Nobody, even Sirius knows how he did that.   
  
It was early February; Lily was sitting on a pouf doing transfiguration homework. Lily wrote the last sentence of her essay with flourish, got up and started to pack her things, when her necklace started to vibrate uncontrollably.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Lily whispered  
  
A scary thought raced into her mind that maybe Her grandfather, Lord Voldemort, was near.   
  
She quickly ran up to her dorm, dropped her things off and ran as fast as she could to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she reached the gargoyle, she said the password, (butterbeer) and was about to open the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, when James walked out. Instantly the necklace stopped vibrating.   
  
"Hi Lily!" James said  
  
"Hey, James, Lily said confused why her necklace suddenly stopped vibrating.   
  
"I got another detention," he said positively ecstatic.   
  
"Cool!" Lily said, knowing that James and Sirius were trying to get the most detentions in Hogwarts history.  
  
"Oh, did you want to go inside?" James asked.  
  
"No, not anymore." Lily said.  
  
"Hey Lily?"   
  
"Yeah?" she said  
  
"Do you know any secret rooms in this castle that we do not know about?" he asked  
  
"Umm," she said thinking, "Yeah, I know a room!"  
  
She grabbed James hand and ran off with him to the secret room she found out around Christmas.   
  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
"Neat!" James said when he entered the room.  
  
They looked around a bit, and eventually started walking back to the common room.   
  
"Why did you want to know a secret room?" Lily asked  
  
"Oh, well, me, Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to make this really cool map of Hogwarts with secret rooms passages and everything!" He said  
  
Lily's mouth hung open.  
  
"WHOA!" Lily said  
  
"I know!" James said with a grin on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later at 11:00 at night, James, Lily, Sirius, Allissa and Remus were all sitting on the floor bored out of their minds. Peter was in the hospital wing because Lily "accidentally" tripped him.  
  
"So what do ya wanna do?" Remus and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"Don't know." said James and Sirius  
  
"I know!" said Allissa suddenly.  
  
"What?" the four of them said  
  
"Let's play Man Hunt!" she said enthusiastically. (A/N: my favorite slumber party game!)  
  
"How the heck do you play that?" James said  
  
"Well, you blow out all of the candles and the fire, and you say one person is "IT". The "IT" person chases after you in the dark. On the other hand, you try to avoid the "IT" person, because you want to make it to base before he/she gets you. Whoever gets caught first is "IT." Allissa said.  
  
"Cool! Let's play!" Sirius said getting hyper again.   
  
"Okay" everyone, said.  
  
Pretty soon, all of the lights were out and Sirius was the first person who was "IT". After he finished counting to thirty, everyone scurried to find hiding places.  
  
Sirius looked like a zombie, trying to find where everyone was. He tripped over Remus, and Remus shrieked because he didn't know Sirius was there.   
  
"Your IT!" Sirius yelled delighted.   
  
"Aww! Fine!" he said while counting to thirty.  
  
The game went on and on. The "IT" was given from Remus to Allissa to James, back to Sirius then back to James. No one seemed to be able to get Lily.  
  
It was James's turn, and he was determined to get Lily. After he finished counting, he listened very carefully. It didn't work, so he started walking around, he felt some one brush by him. He immediately stuck out his hand, and grabbed hold of the person's wrist. The person happened to be Lily.   
  
Lily stopped startled. James pulled her close to him whispered "got you." He let go of her and announced, "I got Lily!"   
  
Sirius lit his wand so he could see and said, "Finally!"   
  
"Hey you guys, I'm tired," Remus said.   
  
"Yeah me too, I think we should all go to bed now," Allissa said through a yawn.  
  
"Okay" They all agreed.  
  
Allissa and Lily went up to their dorm as Sirius, Remus and James went up to theirs. Lily lightly touched the arm James grabbed. It tingled a bit.   
  
"Hmm" Lily thought.  
  
She changed her clothes and fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Pretty soon, the months went by, and it was already May, Hogwarts got out in on more week.   
  
"Yes!" Lily thought to her self as the end of the year was approaching, "I'll be in my 7th year!"  
  
Lily immediately stopped smiling because she remembered that she had to stay at Hogwarts over the summer again.   
  
Lily walked down the stairs and went into the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down in her usual seat in the Gryfindor table and began sipping on some tea, when the usual morning mail came. Lily didn't look up since she didn't get mail anyway.   
Something kept pecking on her head. She thought it was James and was about to turn around to tell him to stop, but instead came face to face with a, snowy white owl. She took the letter out of its beak and read it:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
  
I have been notified that you have an Aunt who is a witch who would be glad to let you live with her. She was a spy for the ministry, but she got a break for the whole summer. Please send you answer to us immediately so we can make your arrangements.   
  
Best Regards,  
  
Driana Trinket  
  
Head of People Finders  
  
(A/N: I kind of thought I was being mean to Lily so I made something nice happen to her:)  
  
"Wow!" I can go to an Aunt who is a witch and she's related to me!" Lily breathed.  
  
This was definitely going to make her day very good.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Pretty soon it was the end of the year; everyone took their End-of-the-Year tests and passed. Lily boarded the train, and sat down in a compartment with James, Sirius, Remus, and Allissa. Peter was no where to be seen. (A/N: I wonder why?) Lily told everyone about her Aunt, and was excited but nervous to see her. Everyone was exceptionally happy for her.  
  
Very Quickly, in Lily's mind, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop and everybody came filling out of the train. Lily dragged her luggage and went looking for her Aunt. Then she saw a tall, young figure standing kind of nervously at the edge of the station. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Lily knew instantly that this HAD to be her Aunt. She walked up slowly to the figure and introduced herself.   
  
"Hi, um I'm Lily Evans, are you my Aunt?" She rushed out.  
  
"Oh! Yes I am!" Said the Aunt.  
  
My name is Sasha Evans. Oh, my goodness Lily, you look so much like your mother!" She said hugging her tightly.   
  
"Thank you!" Lily said pleased  
  
"Yes, well, um why don't we get going?" Sasha said.  
  
"Sure." Lily replied  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily got into a red beetle and drove off to her Aunts home.   
  
When Lily, got out of the car, she was amazed on what a beautiful house she saw. It was white with beautiful magenta roses spilling over the window breaks.   
  
She carried her stuff to the front door and waited for Sasha to finish locking the car. She looked out into the neighbor's window and saw none other than James Potter sitting on the couch munching on something.   
  
She was so shocked that she didn't notice that her aunt had already come there.   
  
"Who are you starting at Lily?" She asked curiously  
  
"Oh, no one." She said, smiling to her aunt.   
  
"Okay then let's go in" Her aunt opened the door to reveal a marvelously furnished house. Sasha led her to her room and helped her get un-packed.   
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, I know you just came, but I have a date with someone that I really like and I was wondering if you could stay alone for some time tomorrow night?" she looked at Lily hopefully  
  
Lily smiled and said "Sure! I'll even help you pick out what to wear!"   
  
"Really?" Sasha said  
  
"Really" Lily said  
  
"Great! There's a boy who lives next door that is around your age and I think he goes to Hogwarts too." "You guys should meet up."   
  
"Yeah! I will!" Lily said, wondering the best way that she could surprise James Potter.  
  
"Okay, well, I hope you enjoy staying here Lily, Because I know I will!" Sasha said.  
  
"Oh, Sasha, Thanks."  
  
"Oh, your welcome!" with that she left giving Lily a hug and leaving Lily to go into one of her first peaceful dreams.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
A/N: Whew! Done! I am so sorry for taking like 2 MONTHS! I have bee so busy! Well I promise to get the encounter of James with Lily out as soon as possible. Thank you to all that reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
-silverarrows***  
  
  
  



	8. The Encounter

A/N: Hello People! Thank you for the GREAT Reviews! Here's chapter 8!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, Okay, nothing belongs to me. All of the characters from the HP book belong to J.K. Rowling. All of the characters you do not recognize belong to ME!!!  
  
  
  
The Encounter  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily woke up to the smell of fresh bread baking. She got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs. Sasha was baking the sweetest smelling bread that Lily had ever smelled.  
  
"Good Morning Sasha!" Lily said  
  
"Why, Good Morning Lily!" "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" Umm, I gotta go into to town to pick up something for the ministry, do want anything?"  
  
"No it's okay Sasha."  
  
"Okay, well eat this bread, and I will be back in a few hours, okay?"  
  
"Okay" replied Lily.  
  
Sasha grabbed her keys and walked out of the door. Lily sat down on a chair and cut a slice of the bread.  
  
"Mmmmm!" This is GOOD!" Lily said  
  
Suddenly she thought that she could put some of the bread in a basket and leave it on James's doorstep. When he comes out to get it, she'll squirt him will a water gun!  
  
"Perfect!" thought Lily  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was ready to put her plan into action. She found a basket and put three slices of bread in it. She loaded a water gun that she had in her trunk. Lily took the house keys that Sasha gave her yesterday, and walked out the door to the neighbor's house where an unsuspecting boy around the age of seventeen lived.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily carefully placed the basket down on the porch and ringed the doorbell. She quickly ran to behind the wall that hid her from James Potter's view but she could still see him. James came to the door and picked up the basket. All of a sudden Lily jumped out behind the wall and squirted the water at James.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Yelled James.  
  
He looked up to see who the prankster was and found out it to be none other than Lily.  
  
"Lily!" James said while wiping water off his face.  
  
"Why I otta a."  
  
"Thank me for getting your lazy but off of the couch?" interrupted Lily.  
  
"NO! I otta get you back!", and with that, James pulled out a water gun of his own and started to squirt Lily as she was squirting him.  
  
When their water guns finally were emptied, they both sat down on the porch and caught their breaths.  
  
"I didn't know your aunt lived right next door to us!" James said surprised.  
  
"If you didn't know, then how did you know I was coming with a water gun?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Oh, because I saw you coming up our steps with the water gun and I thought that I should be armed. Though, I didn't know you lived right next door!"  
  
"Well the reason I came here was to ask you if you wanted to come to the movies or something."  
  
Sure, I'll meet you at your house in 15 minutes okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They both set off to their homes and got changed. Lily just came down the stairs when James rang the doorbell.  
  
Lily opened the door and let him in.  
  
So, James, how are we going to get there? Walking, bicycling, what?  
  
"Umm, duh, Lil, broomstick!"  
  
"Oh! Lily ran upstairs and got her broomstick."  
  
They walked outside and took off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In about 20 minutes, they arrived at the nearest Movie Theater.  
  
They landed far from where any Muggles would see. Lily sprinkled some powder on the broomsticks so they shrank small enough to fit inside of their pockets.  
  
They walked to the theater and saw what time the movie was at.  
  
"Man, one hour!" Lily said. "Umm, lets go eat some lunch then."  
  
James and Lily walked to the diner near by and picked up some food to eat. They found a park bench to sit and eat. They were sitting when Lily spotted a tall female figure approaching them.  
  
"Hey Lily!" said a girl about Lily and James's age.  
  
"I haven't seen you around." She said in a sappy and fake voice.  
  
"Who this handsome guy sitting next to you? I didn't think you could find anyone this handsome to hang around with."  
  
Lily eyes were blazing at the girl.  
  
"Can you just go away Mindy?" Lily replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, I want to know who the guy is." Mindy replied.  
  
"His name is James and he goes to my school."  
  
"Let James speak for himself, Lily." Mindy said, "So James, instead of hanging out with this pathetic loser, why don't you come with me to a movie, so we can get to know each other better."  
  
"Umm, No thank you, I am here with Lily, who happens not to be a pathetic loser and I am hanging out with her." James said calmly.  
  
"Please James?" Mindy said in the sappiest voice.  
  
James glanced at Lily who looked like she was ready to kill. He gave her a wink. Which she understood immediately.  
  
"So you really want to get to know me?" James said coming up to Mindy, about an inch away from her face.  
  
"UH-HUH!" replied Mindy softly.  
  
"Okay" He took the ketchup container and poured it all over Mindy. She screamed and started to run away.  
  
"Wait! James yelled at the retreating figure of Mindy, "I forgot to tell you, I LOVE PRANKS!"  
  
Lily burst out laughing.  
  
"That was GOOD!" Lily said in between laughs. "Thanks too." Lily said stopping.  
  
"That girl seemed to full of herself and I am the only who can be full of himself in your presence." Said James.  
  
"No, I mean really, she used to really bother me a lot when I used to live here because I didn't have many friends here.  
  
"No Prob" James replied. Now let's go to that movie!  
  
  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily and James ran to the Movies. They bought the tickets and found seats inside the theater. They were going to watch "The Sixth Sense." Lily thought that it would be a perfect movie.  
  
While watching the movie, James kept making comments on how the ghosts at Hogwarts would react if they saw this movie. Lily kept giggling. At the scariest parts, James kept talking nonsense to himself and ruined the mood of being scared.  
  
When the movie was finally over Lily and James walked out laughing their heads off.  
  
  
  
"James, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know, what time is it?"  
  
"3:00" Lily replied  
  
"Hey, you want to head back to my house, we can send a prank to Sirius or something." James said  
  
"Sure" Lily said  
  
  
  
So they walked back to the clearing that they had landed in and then Lily got out the powder so she could make the broomsticks back to regular size. There wasn't enough powder left for two people.  
  
"James, there isn't any powder left for the both of us." Lily said after sprinkling the powder on James's broom.  
  
"Oh, I guess we can double up and then we can make yours bigger when my uncle gets home." James replied  
  
"Okay"  
  
James and Lily both sat on James's broomstick and then kicked off. They were both soaring through the air. James's arms were wrapped tightly around Lily's waist so she couldn't fall.  
  
"Wow!" James thought, "I never noticed how nice it is with my arms wrapped around Lily"  
  
Lily was thinking around the same lines, "His arms seem so perfect around me"  
  
A little too soon for both of them, they arrived at the Potters'. Lily and James both got off the broom and entered the house. They went straight up to James's room. Lily was definitely impressed on how neat his room was. She always imagined his room to be messy.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Umm, it's still hot outside, want to go for a swim?" James said  
  
"Okay, I'll be back." Lily said as she walked to her house to change into her swimsuit.  
  
She quickly walked back to her new house and changed into her bikini.  
  
It was white with blue trimmings. She put a wrap on and walked back to James's house.  
  
She opened the door and walked back up to James's room. He was already ready.  
  
"Ready?" she asked  
  
He turned around and was shocked at what Lily was wearing.  
  
"Y-yeah" he said  
  
They both walked out into the spacious backyard and jumped in.  
  
  
  
James and Lily were racing each other in laps, when Lily finally said that she had to go.  
  
Lily dried herself off and walked through the house to the front door.  
  
She opened it and was about to say good bye, when a pair of soft lips touched hers. They left her lips just as quickly as they touched. James had a grin on and said, "See you later Lily."  
  
"Bye!" she said regaining her vocal chords.  
  
She went back to her house as in a daze, washed up and then sat on the couch grinning like a mad woman because a boy which, she had hated before, kissed her. With that kiss, she felt emotions of love come out towards James Potter.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Lily and James hung out a couple of more times before school started. Sirius came over and caused havoc for the time that he was here.  
  
September 1st eventually came. James got a ride with Lily. They both said bye to Aunt Sasha and then dashed onto the train.  
  
Lily kept feeling that whenever James was around her, he felt a little awkward. She kept ignoring it.  
  
They both hopped on the train and found Sirius, Remus and Allissa in a compartment. They quickly started to catch up on what happened to each other during vacation.  
  
They guys said that they were going to go walk around the train for a while. The girls didn't mind, they were too busy talking about the hot new wizard soloist that just came out, Magic Jackson.  
  
Eventually the boys came back. A pretty blonde was hanging on James with a happy grin on her face. James and the blonde, whose name was Jacey, sat down and started to snog.  
  
Lily looked up and tears started forming in her eyes. She looked away and quickly said that she had to look for someone and left the compartment without another word.  
  
Lily ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and locked herself in there. She looked at herself in the mirror and a single tear leaked out.  
  
"I guess it was just not meant to be" she whispered to herself and started to cry silently.  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
A/N: Stupid James, why did he go get a girlfriend? Oh, well I had to make it interesting or else it would be like all the other fics where James and Lily find their true love and then hook up. Although I do love those type of fics too( Yea! I saw Harry Potter the movie! Yea!! I'm gonna go see it again! YEA!!!  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
silverarrows*** 


	9. Say you love me

Flowers and Prongs  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad you guys liked my chapter! I'm am kinda sad because I didn't get that many reviews! Please Review! Anyways on with chapter 9!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ::sniff::   
  
Chapter 9  
  
A few weeks went by after returning to Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, and Allissa still couldn't figure out why Lily was so gloomy. James went back to his old habit of snogging with a couple of girls each day. Lily had become incredibly cold to him and almost never spoke to him.   
  
One morning at breakfast, Sirius and Remus pulled her aside and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing" Lily replied dully  
  
"Sure," Sirius said, "You have been acting all sad and moppy since we came to Hogwarts"   
  
"You never talk to James or play any pranks anymore either" Remus said  
  
"Thanks for caring for me, but I'm okay." She said a little annoyed  
  
Then the three of them left to go into to the Great Hall to eat their breakfasts.   
  
"Students" boomed out Dumbledore, "We will be having term reports from now until christmas, This is only for the seventh years. May I ask everyone else to leave so I can talk to the seventh years seperately?"  
  
There was a great shuffle as everyone under the year of seventh walked out of the hall with curious glances.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "We will start to pair up in girl boy partners and then when you come up here, we will tell you your topic.   
  
Dumbledore went down a list and came to Lily's name.  
  
"Lily Evans and Jason Crandle"   
  
(HE, HE, HE thought I would pair up James and Lily?)  
  
Lily looked for who this Jason Crandle was as she walked up to Dumbledore  
  
Jason Crandle happened to be a Ravenclaw, who happened to be very handsome. He had soft brown hair and had bright blue eyes. Lily recognized him as the Ravenclaw chaser.  
  
They both exchanged smiles. Dumbledore told them that their assignment was to find out what a spell would be to stop whoever drank the truth potion, to not tell the truth.   
  
"I would like a sample of your spell of potion at the end of December." Dumbledore said.  
  
Lily and Jason walked back to their respective tables and waited for the rest of the students to be paired up.   
  
James was paired up to a pretty blonde who was from the Hufflepuff table. She looked as though she couldn't get a simple potion right even if her life depended on it.   
  
After Dumbledore excused everyone, Jason cought up with Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily" he said, he had a deep voice that was making her blush.  
  
"Hey Jason" she replied  
  
"So about this report, do you want to work on it today like a four or something?" He asked  
  
"sure" she said  
  
"Great, I'll see you then" he smiled and walked away  
  
Lily's spirits were certainly up, though they plunged down when she saw James's arms wrapped around the blonde that he was assigned to.   
  
Lily sighed and went up to her dorm. She thought to herself, why did James started to have a girl hanging on his shoulder everyday. He had spent the whole summer with him, and he even kissed her! Ugh! Lily just couldn't figure it out.   
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
  
  
Later that day, Jason and Lily met up. They had a great time studying and found out very good information. Lily bid Jason good bye, and then went back to the common room. No one was there except James, he was sleeping soundly on one of the overstuffed couches.   
  
Even though Lily was mad at him, she still couldn't help but feel the usual mush of her insides when she looked at James. She sighed and went to her room, she came down and then sat in front of James reading her favorite Muggle book: A Tale of Two Cities. She was caught up in her reading to see that James had changed positions. Underneath him, she saw that there was a crumpled note under it.   
  
She sneakily got up and crept towards James. She eased the note out under him and read it.  
  
Lily, I doubt that you will ever read this, but if you do, read:  
  
I know that we had a rough summer and that as soon as we came to Hogwarts, we weren't on the best terms.  
Do you want to know why? Because I loved you. I never felt like this about   
any girl before and I admit that I was scared to love anyone after my   
parent's death. It's too hard. I can't help it though. I only went back to my old ways to get that feeling out of me. It's not working though, the more I avoid you, the worse I feel. I hope that someday I would have the guts to say this to you in person. Even if you do not feel the same way, please know that I will always love you.  
  
Love forever always,  
  
James H. Potter  
  
Lily stared teary eyed at the letter that was really addressed to her. She looked at James at it broke her heart that he was scared of loving her.   
  
She leaned over him to see his face. At that moment, he opened his eyes and stared shocked at her. She only smiled and kissed him gently. He was to shocked to take in that Lily was kissing him so it took a few minutes for him to actually respond. After pulling apart, Lily stared at James.  
  
"James, I know how it feels to be scared of loving, I admit that I am too, but please do not let get in the way." She said quietly.  
  
"I won't" he said sitting up  
  
They once again feel again into a emotional kiss.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, this is short!  
I couldn't help it! I was dying to get hem together again.  
This isn't the end folks! One more chapter left!  
  
Hehehe  
  
Pixie sticks!  
  
Silverarrows*** 


End file.
